


岁礼

by NaschKastle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaschKastle/pseuds/NaschKastle
Summary: 但是直到贝库塔给纳修打上了耳洞，他们的过暖的房间让两个穿着毛衣的少年变得焦躁灼热，没有人知道那一晚发生了什么，舌头打架也好，耳洞的伤痕发炎也好，肩膀上多出了咬痕和吻痕，背脊稍一弯曲就能想起来那个夜晚少年在自己后背上留下的指甲抓痕，封尘在了记忆中的只剩下一夜有性无爱的宣泄。对于曾经恨了三世如今也会继续恨下去的仇敌，贝库塔愉快地发现他又多了一个利用他的借口。





	岁礼

纳修的盒子里一直有一枚深紫色的耳钉，这是只有璃绪才知道的秘密。她不曾追问，但又出于好奇心地问过，得到的只是一句“不知道是谁送在家门口”的回答。

新的一年在重生之后变得格外有纪念价值，即使是拥有悠远生命记忆的巴利安人也不例外，他们七个人聚在凌牙家里吃了火锅。贝库塔一如既往地姗姗来迟没有扰乱别人，他似乎也知道自己的所作所为不受欢迎，捡了处空位，就开始煽风点火，先是换了基拉古和阿里特的料碗让他们被辣得狂喝自来水，又装作无意地掀起了米扎艾尔对天城快斗的狂热执念，驭龙使乘着凌牙的摩托车一骑千里，等德鲁贝回过神来时，原本拥挤的被炉只剩下了纳修和梅拉古两个人，贝库塔咧嘴笑时会有一颗小小的虎牙，通过微鼓的脸颊可以看出，他正在用左边的后槽牙嚼着火锅里捞的菜。

纳修本来不想问贝库塔最近都去做了些什么，他认为这没有意义，因为贝库塔从一开始就没有改变，他只不过是在濒死之际头顶上多了一道名为九十九游马的圣光，贝库塔去混黑社会，贝库塔去道上煽风点火，贝库塔利用自己的力量牟利，他在人类时间有一栋单独的公寓，而基拉古他们还在住集体宿舍，他从来都是单独的一个人，纳修懒洋洋地抄起一块红薯，另一幅筷子尖和他碰在了一起，循着手臂看回去，好嘛，不想理也难了。

声音一瞬在纳修的喉咙中沉寂，该说什么？好久不见？他打死了他，清算了新仇旧恨，但好感也没高到哪里去。千尊的阴影像一块巨大的幕布，稍一抬头就能扯下，但纳修知道什么也不做才是最好的，先静而后制，他向来如此。

贝库塔懒恹恹地抬眸，他累极了，今天刚刚完成了一笔交易，又在交易对手的老巢放了一枚容量不小的定时炸弹，现在那边多半已经鸡飞狗跳了，但本能告诉他仇人还在眼前，所以他故意做出轻松的表情，这种演技浑然天成，他在演技中得到适当的休息。他用小指头都能知道纳修本人不会在意这些，他一向讨厌勾心斗角的高洁又帮了贝库塔一把。

“说起来，你最近很久不滚回来了。”

“有那个必要吗？我在忙工作，可不像你们。”贝库塔露出了纳修最讨厌的笑眯眯的表情，以他对贝库塔的熟悉，这是一条毒蛇吐出来的毒液。

没人知道心城的治安已经出了问题，他驻扎在势力的最深处，巧妙地操纵着旗下的几个干部却让他们各自以为自己才是势力中心，大家所看到的只有心城中突然增加的巡逻机器人，每走过一个街口就能看到。

纳修洗完手回自己的房间，却看到贝库塔仰躺在他的床上摆弄着一个浅紫色的匣子，他皱了皱眉，刚想说不要随便躺在别人床上，下一秒贝库塔跳起来，两个人的间隔突然变成毫厘之差，警惕和戒备像两头困兽在纳修的牢笼里拼命砸着栏杆，纳修按捺住自己的烦躁将贝库塔推得稍远。

“不好奇我回来以后一直在做什么吗？”

“反正也不是什么好事吧。”

两句话轻描淡写地结束了话题，并将话题导出了一个不算太好的结论。

“这是什么？”

纳修接住贝库塔丢过来的匣子，打开看时发现是一枚晶亮的耳钉。

“新年礼物，别误会，大家都有，特地给了你最不值钱的。”他阴仄仄地表达出“我还没有原谅你”的意思，纳修有些好笑又无法理解他奇诡的思路，说了声谢了就将匣子丢在抽屉里。

“要我帮你打耳洞吗？我技术很好的。”

“反正你也是以看我笑话为乐吧？”

别这么冷淡嘛，反正又不会得艾滋，看，耳钉枪都是没有拆封的一次性产品啊。

但是直到贝库塔给纳修打上了耳洞，他们的过暖的房间让两个穿着毛衣的少年变得焦躁灼热，没有人知道那一晚发生了什么，舌头打架也好，耳洞的伤痕发炎也好，肩膀上多出了咬痕和吻痕，背脊稍一弯曲就能想起来那个夜晚少年在自己后背上留下的指甲抓痕，封尘在了记忆中的只剩下一夜有性无爱的宣泄。对于曾经恨了三世如今也会继续恨下去的仇敌，贝库塔愉快地发现他又多了一个利用他的借口。

没有自我厌恶，没有内心矛盾，没有善与恶的摩擦和纠葛，被憎恨之火打造的锁链从一开始就存在。

“恭喜你，在新年的第一分钟看到的就是我。”

贝库塔得意地笑了。

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然我很菜很OOC但是不能阻止我CP持续RIO下去，他们两个人一个是月亮一个是流星，流星要砸在地球表面烙下伤痕，却只能落得自损的结局（？
> 
> 祝新年快乐！谢谢一直拉我进游戏王坑陪我聊紫的鞅哥和在游戏王圈认识的各位志同道合的小伙伴们！


End file.
